


One is Lonely

by B33TL3B33



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bounty Hunters, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Insomnia, Minecraft, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33TL3B33/pseuds/B33TL3B33
Summary: As the sweat rolled down his chin mixing with the hot substance that leaked from his cheeks freshly cut and dripping wet, he didn’t roar a battle cry, no the billowing anger fixed in his eyes spoke enough for him. Was he truly angry or just sick of this, sick of men trying to take his head due to how he was born.---Technoblade was born a hybrid into a world that seemed to hate them. Forced to live in the mountains, terrified for the day someone kills him and he is trapped getting infinitely spawn killed.What happens if he gets saved,then what
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 65
Kudos: 434





	1. Alone

As the sweat rolled down his chin mixing with the hot substance that leaked from his cheeks freshly cut and dripping wet, he didn’t roar a battle cry, no the billowing anger fixed in his eyes spoke enough for him. Was he truly angry or just sick of this, sick of men trying to take his head due to how he was born. 

Not a man, he must remember, not a human he was at all. 

Nor a mob, no mobs knew their place, mobs may be evil but at least they weren’t outspoken. Didn’t demand to be recognised, didn’t long to be treated fairly. 

Blood fueled his sense to bring his arm upwards catching under the chin of an unfortunate adversary. Like a waterfall had emerged directly at his face the crimson source left a dirty mark on the bridge of his nose. 

His nose that was turned upwards enough to be remarked as pig-like, but normal enough to be marked as human. 

Sometimes he winced as he recognized the terror in their eyes realizing they were to die here, to die the day they agreed to come for him. You would think they would learn after hundreds of men respawned back in their homes, awoke in their bed with their faces scowled from losing their belongings. They said how ‘no man can do that’ but as they said he was not a man, not a human. He was a hybrid, that’s what they called them. 

Hunted and hurt.

You would think they would be kinder. 

He remembered from an article from a man who came to kill him, dropped from the puff of smoke he turned into after bleeding out, that apparently plenty of hybrids lived in the capital. The outer villages were angry about this, the article seemed to criticize the capital. 

The capital was extremely technologically advanced, magic and electricity flowed through it, the laws there were so different than other places. When someone died if you destroyed their spawn point or took their belongings you were fined heavily. 

Hybrid’s had rights there, no longer were you allowed to hunt or harm them there. You would go to jail as they said.

Technoblade felt himself wondering how life would be there as he slashed the last of the men across the stomach falling to his knees as white clouds flew up from where his body once was before it hit the ground. His scarred hands brought a tissue forward from the pile of belongings across the bloodied floor. He dabbed his cheek as he stood up sighing. 

Technoblade would simply attack himself and respawn the injury gone and not turn to a scar,  
if his spawn point didn’t have traps and cages over it. 

He couldn’t sleep thanks to the ploys of the men who came to kill him. They placed monsters all over his mountain home and killed any sheep, any animals, in the surrounding area. He hadn’t slept since well, if he focused he could remember a time when he could barely see over one block, during that time he lept onto a warm red bed, he dreamed sweet dreams.

His heart made an almost angry sound for some reason as he thought of it. How long since he had slept his mind raced now as he gripped the napkin. 

He must’ve been…

twenty one years of age now which meant if he last slept when he was six that would be

...Listen he was much better at literature then math as his brain took a few minutes to think. fifteen years, what the hell. 

He hadn’t slept for fifteen years. That wasn’t terrible he supposed, he knew men that went for longer. Sleep wasn’t necessary to survive in this world, he read stories of men sleeping every night. Having too, how odd.

He walked as his long coat dragged across the floor, a high and mighty king had sent for his head those fifteen years ago. A high and mighty king had his second respawn and his coat and crown taken fifteen years ago. He looked over at all the piles of clothes and resources the men carried. They lay there beckoning him to search for resources, he obliged. 

Armour, swords, and food. That was all he needed if he was honest. They weren’t allowed to bring beds when going to kill him, or wood, or wool. Again, they had his spawn point trapped. 

He had been much too young and so much stupider to trust a human.

-  
-  
-

“We have warm porridge” Where were his parents? He didn’t know their names as his long elvish ears twitched. He didn’t care though as he held onto the warm cloth staring up at her. 

“Come here young one, lay some rest please, the rain is cold.” He felt like crying from the kindness as he stood outside the elder’s porch. He didn’t know of the world’s cruelness to his kind yet. Mud covered his legs with cuts as well. He was so tired.

“Take my hand.” His feet laid tracks of mud across her floor. He had hidden his hooves like his mother taught him. ‘It’s like holding your breath’. He had forgotten to do it to his ears, but he was sure the pink hair gave him away to the wanted posters around the village. He looked at the warm red bed. His eyes watered again as he leapt up into it. He smiled at the woman, his raspy tired voice spoke to her.

“T-thank you ma’am.” 

And she smiled, fully knowing what she would do. He closed his eyes, perhaps for too long because when he opened them again swords pointed at his neck. The king’s eyes stared down at him as he shook terrified. 

The woman smiled.

They spoke, the same thing he expected. “Come with us or we will spawn kill you over and over.” He knew what they did to hybrids, they forced them for labour, for entertainment, for whatever sick reason they had. He knew of the pain, of the spawn killings that were happening over and over. His foot still ached from a chain his parents freed him from not long ago. 

He swore he heard the flowers on the sill whisper to him. ‘Take the sword from the small one, bite his wrist, knights all have an opening on their back, go for the king’s neck.’ He hated that he listened, what choice did he have. Quick and nimble, he bit the wrist of a freckled lad as he screamed Techno didn’t hesitate to slice his back in one fluid motion. The other two guards dropped down before they could turn to hurt him. 

The women had left.

Techno’s eyes turned to the noble. 

“Have mercy you monster.”The king spat as he backed up against the wall from the short Hybrid.

He had heard king’s lost their title after they respawned, it was sacred to only do it once, on the day of their inauguration. Techno’s eyes flickered with an anger that burned his tongue. 

Blood spilled from the slash across his throat. 

A gurgle then smoke. 

Techno took the coat and the crown. As he fled to the mountains.

-  
-  
\- 

“Dream, what if they figure out what our plan is…” The masked individual turned to the british man before him. He seemed to be worrying, of course he was. Dream himself was as well but if he showed that, he knew the men they traveled with would grow suspicious.

“They won’t,” He looked over to Sapnap on his other side walking with a grin, “And if they do then well.”

“We send them back to their miserable homes.” Dream laughed at Sapnap, the other men paid no mind knowing Sapnap for his humor and jokes after one day of traveling with him. 

They neared a snowy mountain, stripped of vegetation, of animals. They gave the hybrid inside no chance for survival, they wanted him to die. Dream had heard of the traps they had over the Hybrid’s spawn point, tnt, dispensers, lava. You name it, intent on spawn killing him.

Dream knew his team wondered about the Hybrid, how they were, what they had been through. When Bad had talked about creating this in the first place, when they had taken Antfrost in. A lot of things brought them here, drove them here.

Dream would swear and scream if he was alone here. He hated the men around him. Intent on being the one to slay the ‘blood god’. 

George attempted to recall if the report said he was more a piglin or pig hybrid. The answer was important to him to say the least. If he was a piglin he knew they liked gold and got very happy from it, George had that on him. If the man was a pig Hybrid he had packed carrots in the ender chest. Sapnap insisted before they left to just make golden carrots. George had responded that he could make it there if that was what the guy wanted. 

Sapnap was the one with the ender chest though. He carried it among his full inventory. They were forced to die and respawn before leaving to prove they had only taken what was allowed. Luckily for him he made a good excuse for why he had an ender chest on him. ‘More room for boom stuff.’

His mind prepared for how this would even work. They had to either figure out how to survive to the end and talk to the guy, or kill the others then talk to the guy. Of course the first option was the one they had to take, if the others snitched they had done the second option… Well they wouldn’t be able to continue their work.

The three were bounty hunters for hybrids. Thing is they had never actually killed a hybrid, not even as a joke. For hybrids getting killed to respawn was extremely anxiety inducing. They had the fear of getting spawn killed, of people finding their spawn then trapping it, so many things. 

So, for them to be labeled the ‘best bounty hunters in all the lands’ but never kill a hybrid how did they do it? Well it was a system that required nether or end travel. But more importantly it required amazing acting. From Dream and Sapnap, because George was a lost cause with it. Just pretend you killed the hybrid, scared them so bad they refused to respawn and stayed in the death void. It sounded stupid and like a bad lie. But everyone bought it, Sapnap was really good at selling it. Dream was sure the guy should star in a movie. 

The coughing of the man leading them through this hellish land brought them back to what was happening. 

“Come now men.” The man called out, voice rough and angry. “The monster awaits.” They stood right outside the cave. Dream readied his shield as he held onto his axe. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Golden Carrots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic fight ensues,
> 
> Techno gets distracted twice,
> 
> They are all jus trying their best
> 
> (tw, some things in this chapter can be seen as getting hurt on purpose or as s/lf h/rm please be careful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW starvation, techno's hungry

A sigh emerged from his lips as he bent down. He shakily picked up a piece of flesh, specifically rotten flesh. An expression of pure disgust was across Technoblade’s face. He couldn’t run anymore, his hunger was too much. 

The men weren’t allowed to bring food up here, various reasons he was sure, maybe so he couldn’t eat, have the regen advantage. Whatever it was pissed him off.

A strip was torn off as he took a bite, no, no way in hell he could eat that as he threw it against the wall and sighed. He could find something among this more appetizing he was sure. His fingers brushed against the floor before his ruby eyes widened.

vibrations, 

so many, 

so many to the point where the only explanation was another bounty hunter party was here for Techno.

Two in one day, what sort of sick power play was this. He picked up his iron sword as he readied it. Diamond was too valuable for the men to bring, and techno was sure if he went mining in the cave the people here would have taken everything long ago. 

He held his sword forward as he looked to the entrance. Forgetting himself, he decided to perhaps have more dignity than that. He stood up straight using his height to his advantage. He peered down at the mountain side. The flimsy doors he had managed to put up by gathering resources were blown down thanks to the first party that came. He could see the glistening iron armour against the snow as rows of men made their way up. 

Techno marked this as good in his mind, it was less than the previous party it seemed, they were most likely trying to catch him when he was down.

An arrow whizzed past his head, then the fight began.

An Iron axe from a particularly big fellow swung down and lodged itself in the floor in front of Techno, missing him. He had no energy to run or move fast anymore, but Techno needed not to lie on speed alone to win his fights. He jumped up stomping onto the elbow of the man whose arm broke. Techno raised his sword efficiently decapitating the man before he poofed into smoke.

He blocked his back raising his sword to stop the strike from the man who slithered behind him. 

A kick and a slash was all that was needed to get rid of him.

He jumped up as two individuals came running towards him. Techno took out an almost broken crossbow hitting both in the head with arrows as he swept down slicing their legs. 

Slice.

Dodge.

Shoot. 

Over and over again, it's easy to get lost in the rhythm with men trained all the same. He kicked the jaw of one man sending him backwards off of the mountain. He parried an attack from his right intent on hitting him off the mountain as well, or so he believed. He grabbed the wrist of the man and with a quick motion punched him right in the face. Stumbling back the man’s glasses flew off into the snow as another with a bandana advanced forward.

This person was stronger, they seemed more knowledgeable in how to fight. Techno’s eyes widened as he twirled back and under narrowly dodged an attack from a masked man. He dove inside realizing it was only those three left. 

He had managed to kill the other seventeen that came with them.

“We don’t want to-” He silenced the masked man kicking him in the stomach as his hooves came forth, the hunger in his stomach wasn’t allowing him to suppress those parts of him as well. 

Sapnap placed the enderchest, taking out what he thought was a potion of slowness, so they could stop the guy from moving around, he hadn’t noticed how the man wasn’t moving that fast to begin with now. Instead of a splash potion though…

He threw a flower at techno who just blinked quite confused. The sound of a tea kettle, no, a laugh rang out as the masked man fell onto his knees laughing hysterically. Sapnap just laughed at his own mistake finding it easy to joke around even now.

Techno picked up the yellow flower, he hadn’t seen flowers in so long. He gently placed his sword into his inventory, which was just focusing on the item until it disappeared into an unseen space of yours. That didn’t matter though as he slowly felt the texture of the petals. His stance was still defensive, taking this rare opportunity to catch his breath as he moved behind a few blocks hopefully out of sight as he crouched. They seemed to be busy with their joy.

What type of Hybrid was Techno? A pig, a piglin? Well the answer was perhaps a mixture of both as he fought like a Piglin but took great interest right now in the flower. 

It seemed they were preoccupied, honestly he should’ve been striking them, but yet here he was with the flower. It reminded him of nothing, yellow flowers weren’t native to this region at all but he adored it right then. He hadn’t seen plants in so long, fifteen years, those damn fifteen years. He was sure if he really listened, he could hear the whispers, but he decided against it.

The laughing had stopped. 

Dream had gotten closer as Techno was entranced by the flower. Techno’s hair stood on end as he then summoned his crossbow pining dream’s hood to the wall. Dream attempted to free himself as Techno charged forward raising his sword before the ground being taken out from under him. Sapnap has rushed forward and kicked his legs out, shit. He landed all wrong onto his arm but made up for it as he landed back onto his hooves. 

“We aren’t here to fight you.” 

That just pissed him off. Were they trying to gain his trust, like that would work now. He swung at Sapnap who instead of dodging or tanking the hit leapt forward grabbing onto Techno’s shoulders. Techno grunted as Sapnap grabbed onto him, almost like a hug as they fell. They rolled, Techno trying to free himself and Sapnap refusing to let go. The sight was probably hilarious, at least George thought so before Techno managed to get on top and free his arms. He raised his arms as he sat atop of Sapnap about to land the fatal blow before he quickly changed course blocking behind him with his sword stopping dream from attacking his back.

‘Stop fighting them.’ 

Techno’s eyes twitched as he stared at the mask before leaping up off the ground onto a small ledge in the cave he lived in. What was that voice, he knew, but he didn’t dar acknowledge it.

“Please, tell us your name, we wish no harm we long to help!” The brunette had found his goggles once more as he walked forward holding a carrot. Techno just starred as George stared back.

“Do you not like carrots?” He pulled out gold holding it to Techno on the ledge. “Gold? Anything?” 

He looked to Sapnap before seeming to craft something on the old crafting table he had. He turned back holding a golden carrot.

“Golden Carrots.” Techno’s ears twitched at that, of course he wanted a golden carrot, who wouldn’t. His eyes looked from the face of the posh accented man to the item he held. Sapnap counted this as a mini victory. Although Techno still would not take it, he was starving and liked golden carrots, but he knew better than to trust them. It was probably poisoned, it wasn’t but how was Techno supposed to know that.

His stomach growling betrayed the hybrid but he made no room to move from his spot.

He was so low on energy, he wished there was a bed, for multiple reasons but the most present at the moment was to sleep. 

“We mean to harm.” Dream spoke up. “Please believe us we only wish to get you out of here and to the Capital, they can’t hurt you there.” 

The Capital.

He wanted so bad to go to the capital.

What he could do out there.

Freedom.

His mind decided against every sense but one wanted him to go with them, to stop worrying and just leave with them. He shook his head staying put. He wanted to go, everyone knew he wanted to go. 

That little voice he heard in the fight told him to go. But Techno’s fears told him to stay, and Techno was terrified. 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to wait till you do come.” He blinked as they sat down on the floor. What?

-  
-  
-

An electric scroll of course was dished out of the masked man’s pocket. Thing’s he hadn’t seen before.

Dream bopped his head as music filled his ears, he looked to Techno and smiled, well no one could see that.

He unplugged his headphones as the odd beats of the music filled the room. Sapnap was about to tell him to shut it up before noticing Techno seemed to be listening in based on the twitchs of his ears. 

“You like it? It’s my neighbor’s kid’s stuff. Well me and the kid are the same age but besides the point.” He didn’t understand half of the lyrics. What was a twitch chat? He stared at Dream for a little bit before stiffly nodding his head. Saying you liked music did not mean you were weak or vulnerable to attack...right? It didn’t matter as George stood up building something out of obsidian that caught Techno’s eye.

“Woah woah woah.” Dream raised his hands. “I thought we were waiting for him to be ready to go, we can’t force him to come.” George raised an eyebrow at Dream.

“I’m just getting Bad, maybe he’ll trust another hybrid more than us.” Dream nodded in understanding as he stopped building whatever it was he was doing. Technoblade hadn’t ever seen a structure like that, or that he could remember. “Will you do the honors?” The accented man turned to Sapnap who grinned standing up and dusting off his pants.

“Thought you would never ask.” Sapnap stood in front of the portal before doing what seemed to be a finger gun at it. He fake shot as a spark flew from his finger igniting the structure as a swirled purple portal appeared. 

Either way it honestly scared the shit out of Techno who went immediately for his sword. A soft flash of white light signified him taking it out of his inventory as he pointed at the portal with his blade.

“Hey Muffinheads! Is he ready to come through?” A demonic looking man with a red and black hood appeared out of the portal, his mouth lit up a white light. Techno was now even more terrified than before. 

-  
-  
-

For a man who hadn’t eaten, he sure as hell moved fast when running from Bad. 

Bad who seemed dead set on talking to the guy about going through the nether with them. 

“Just.”

Techno leapt into the air as Bad dove to grab him. Bad stood back up chasing after him.

“Stop.” 

Techno ran straight left sharply from the cave wall using Sapnap like a leapfrog to hop over. Bad ran into the wall then into Sapnap. After a swear from Sap and a ‘LANGUAGE!’ from Bad Techno dashed again using the side of the cave to propel him up onto the ledge once more. 

“MOVING!” Bad leapt up grabbing Techno’s hoof, Techno quickly focused, turning his hoof back into a normal human’s limb with a great fashion choice of leather boots. Bad lost his grip with the smaller limb to hold and banged his head onto the ledge as Techno dashed behind him.

What if he...no no no...well it was unexpected. He jumped into the portal quickly as he stared at Bad running towards him before going through to whatever lay on the other side.

-

Techno stumbled forward not yet having gone through a portal like that. He shook his head quickly gaining his composure. As he heard the shouts behind him of the party chasing him. A kick of the ground and Techno was somehow sprinting again.

It hurt so bad, but what choice did he have. He ran across unknown ground, at first he thought his sluggish movement was due to him not eating. He was sure his adrenaline was allowing him to move fast, he looked back noticing the others were also slow before one of them began to place down stone behind him. They ran and jumped gaining on him.

Techno looked over the edge at the lava below. Should he...no that was reckless. Which is exactly why he’s gonna do it. 

He ran to the very edge. A structure of dark crimson was before him. Tall and standing out of the lava. 

A fortress? 

That seemed correct to Techno, or at least what he was going to call it. He looked behind him as Dream narrowly missed grabbing his coat. He jumped onto the block Dream was on knocking him off with a punch. 

They were right on the edge. Techno looked down as Dream got up from the floor. The other three began to move closer as Techno then looked back at the lava. He backed up as his feet turned to hooves once more. He ran forward as he lept.

Now one would expect a block clutch.

Techno was a bit different since he didn’t have blocks. 

Scared fingers dug in between the nether brick. Chunks flew past Techno’s head as his fingers pulsed with pain. He could feel his skin rip as he didn’t dare let out a sound as he punched the wall in front of him. 

He could hear their shouts behind him. “Use the blocks there.”  
“Stop pushing me.”  
“Oh my god.” They sure were talkative.

Breaking a big enough hole to crawl into the nether fortress, while hundreds of blocks above the lava, and only staying up by using your bloody fingers wedged into another part of the brick wall, wasn’t easy. Their voices had stopped a while ago but Techno had taken it as they had given up. Since they disappeared in the direction of the portal. Maybe they were getting more blocks to bridge too him.

Techno had no clue, all he knew was he had finally broken two blocks. He swung his legs onto the nether floor. Before dropping down onto a bloody and tired pile on the floor. He looked up only to be met by a badly drawn smile on a mask. He swore as he laid his head back onto the floor. 

He was going to die here.

By their hands.

He had fought so hard.

“Hey hey c’mon. We can get you bandaged up.” Dream spoke as he extended his hand. Techno just looked up, not like he had a choice. He tried and failed to get up. Dream moved to help him until a growl like noise erupted from Techno making him retract his hand in understanding. The hybrid got to his feet staring at them all, he couldn’t fight them now.

It was his end. Only it wasn’t as Sapnap motioned for him to follow.

“We’ll get you situated at the capital.” Techno watched as they all walked forward, no one had a sword forcing him to go, no one placed him in a cage or slit his throat, maybe if he really wanted to he could go, even if they did chase him they could’ve killed him multiple times. If he really thought about it he could make a reason to run right now back to his cave, somewhere into the place the portal brought him too. 

But he was tired.

Techno followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments you all are so kind :'''0 I didn't really expect so many nice things for my first fic thank you all so much! Maybe leave theories as to some things in the comments im curious :D The pacing, i cant with my pacing i hate it, if you have any criticism or suggestions leave a comment too!


	3. Baked Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nether travel
> 
> A new face
> 
> and a good old plate of baked goods

Another wave of nausea hit him upside the head as he stepped out of the other portal. He had stopped and stared at it for a while as the others waited for him to enter. He grabbed his head as someone else supported him up. His fear skyrocketed as this happened, taking it as someone dragging it to his doom. He flung his body in the opposite direction hitting a wall of course.

“Sorry! Sorry!” The hurried cries of Bad sounded As Techno turned with a glare. He then blinked, staring forward. The room was big, it seemed like his cave but much more tidier and home looking. The reason it reminded Techno of his cave was the stone floor and walls. A staircase led to a door at the top.

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Dream’s voice was telling of his smile. He turned to Bad. “Is the report hub open?”

Bad shook his head, “That’s closed for the night but the help center at the castle is open.” A castle? They had castles in the capital? Techno hadn’t heard of that.

He let them all talk as he stood there. What the actual hell was happening. His mind was racing, were they going to kill him here now? He didn’t want to go to a castle. Was it the same family of that one king? What was he to do. 

It seemed Techno’s internal panic went unnoticed. He looked around the stone room before his eyes settled on a window. It seemed just enough to call through and it seemed to lead outside. It was dark outside. 

He looked back to the others, he doubted they would chase after him in the night. It was dark and easy to lose him then. There were plenty of chests here, Techno attempted to quietly open a chest but the annoying creak of it brought everyone to stop talking. Techno immediately dropped the lid, his face showed no embarrassment but his ears were a scarlet red.

“Ha, you can open it, it’s only old tools.” Techno nodded thankful for Dream’s casual tone, actually that was perfect as he reopened the chest. He took out a stone axe examining it. “Axe crits actually do more damage than swords yeah know!” Techno just turned to Dream. Techno shook his head no but Dream insisted. “Yes it does! I’ll show you at the E-arena later, it literally says how many hearts it does!” 

Quick mini lesson!-hearts are a unit of damage in the capital. Thanks to the technology and research at the capital they can figure out how many hearts most players have until they die to explain odd deaths that happened.

‘Man stubs his toes and dies, respawns very confused.’ Those were the articles back in the days where no one knew about hearts. Eating is what helped regen them among other things with mages and potions. Also among other things that are perhaps too complicated for now.

Anyway Techno didn’t have a clue what hearts were. The outer villages had barely any information on it, and Techno lived alone in a cave with people trying to kill him everyday. He thought the sword was fine. 

The axe was made to cut wood, not people. 

Moving on, there went the axe. Spinning through the air and shattering the window. Techno leapt forward before they could react even to the window shattering. His fingers gripped the frame, the exposed flesh from clinging onto the nether brick stung in pure agony.

Techno didn’t care, Techno was free from whatever the hell they were doing. Techno's legs pushed hard from adrenaline getting him a good distance from the house. He had run out in the darkness and dipped behind something spikey and filled with leaves. He waited and waited. 

Then he felt stupid.

They didn’t care for him, sure they chased him, but why would they care about him? They did their job right, they brought him here. They probably hated his guts, better to do what was right and get it over with, right? His face seemed tired and twisted a bit from either the sharp things poking on him. He poked his head up as he stared at his surroundings.. It was.. Not what he expected. Blood dripped from multiple cuts he now had all over him. His cheeks stung with the crisp night air.

He looked up. 

Glowing orbs hung from structures that seemed to tower over the stone and red brick path. 

He stared forward, tall buildings with glowing squares lined the streets. Every single one had its own personality if he looked closely. Certain ones had flowers, some had signs on the front, it was...oddly alive even though no one was outside. He raised his head up to the stars, his ears caught the laughter and conversations within nearby homes. 

It was sad, well no everyone inside was happy, but Techno was sad. His heart ached wondering what it felt like to be the ones inside. Not the hungry, bloody, hybrid listening in from the outside in the middle of the street. But who was he to feel pity for himself. He was awful, he knew he was. His ears twitched finally noticing the short individual making their way over to him. 

Immediately he went on the defensive drawing back and grabbing his sword out of his inventory. The woman immediately put her hands up showing no harm. She had a plate of baked goods in her left hand as her other one was in the air. “Hey hey, I’m not here to hurt you, you look like you're in pain.” He blinked at her then put a hand to his face realizing the cuts were still bleeding. 

He thought they would have clotted over by now. 

Techno’s eyes looked over to the girl, perhaps if you weren’t paranoid you would’ve thought she was weak. But Techno immediately picked up on the muscle build she had on her arms under her sweater. She wore polka-dots pants, they were her pajamas, techno took it as an odd fashion choice.

She reminded him too much of her, he moved back further but she dropped down gently placing the plate onto the floor. “You don’t have to come inside but please take this at least, you don’t look good..” He stared forward weighing the meaning behind this. She was a stranger, just like that lady though...but she seemed different. Yes she invited him inside but…

He weighed his chances, until he began to fall forward.

Techno knew nothing about hearts, but she, Nikki, was from the capital, she knew plenty. She rushed forward supporting Techno who wearily blinked. “You must be on half a heart.” Although she was short, her arms were strong from baking and working allowing her to support the much taller hybrid. “Please come inside, I won't force you but it could be dangerous for multiple reasons out here.”

She was still giving him a choice even though he was vulnerable. That made him...he felt comforted, she felt trustworthy to him and he didn’t even know why. He was just thankful now for the choice.  
“Go..inside...please.” 

His voice was rough from unused years, he hadn’t talked in so long, alone in the mountains who was he to talk to not like the guys wanting to murder him were looking for conversation. Nikki nodded her head in understanding as she gently helped him inside, she picked up the plate of baked goods. Her other hand wrapped around Techno’s shoulder. 

-  
-  
-  
They all stared at the window. “You have got to be KIDDING ME!” Dream shouted running over prepared to run after Techno. 

“Stop stop!” Bad waved his arms. “Don’t run after him right now!” Dream turned to him shaking his head.

“What! We need to, he's gonna be lost out there. Get himself hurt!” Dream stressed his voice as he motioned to the window again, his foot on top of a table to help himself leap out of it.

“I know, but you guys have to go back through the nether portal.” George’s mouth went into a little circle with a soft ‘oh’ sound coming out of it. When doing something like this wouldn’t it seem a bit strange and suspicious to just nether travel back home unexplainably? They had to go back through, destroy the portal and walk back the way they came. Which always sucked but it was necessary to not get caught.

“He’s right you know.” Sapnap commented, moving his leg back to a comfortable position from mid sprint, he was just about to sprint out that window as well but he kept quiet agreeing with Bad. Dream sighed as he rubbed his hands together hopping down. 

“So what do you propose?” Bad nodded his head. 

“I’ll look around tonight, when Ant gets back from his assignment tomorrow morning he and I will look around more and when you come back on foot tomorrow night we can look around more alright?” Dream seemed to like that answer enough as he shuffled over to the nether portal.

“...Alright. C’mon.” George and Sapnap followed him through as Bad sighed. It was going to be a long night.

-  
-  
-

Nikki helped him into the house and gently brought him onto the couch. 

Not everyday you find a Hybrid in your roses.

She gently placed the plate of baked goods on the coffee table in front of him. The scent was intoxicating, anyone would be eager to have it, Techno stared like it was the most alien thing to him. “Have you ever had baked goods Techno?” He shook his head no, his long pointed ears twitched showing he had heard her. “They are really good, I can also get you set up with a bed in my guest room.” He shook his head no trying to sit up and run out. “Hey hey hey, that’s okay you don’t have to I get it.”

Nikki knew of the terrible spawn killings or spawn traps Hybrids had, from twisted news stories mostly. “How about you just eat till you're full then, so you can regen faster your hearts must be terribly low.” Techno was a bit more trusting of that, if he was awake he could run out the door if it was poisoned at least. He hesitantly grabbed a warm powdered pastry. He watched her like a hawk as he slowly raised it to his mouth. He opened his jaw taking a small bite.

And tears began to fall from his eyes. 

His mouth was chewing as he stared down at it. He completely didn’t feel the hot liquid pouring down his face. Nikki didn’t comment on it, just smiling warmly as he seemed to take even more bites. This was the best thing he had ever tasted. Even as a small kid all he remembered was the hot steam coming from a potato made fresh from a furnace, but this, this was so much better. He stared up at her as she just smiled gently. 

Her smile was different from that lady back then.

Techno couldn’t stop the edges of his mouth curling up in a soft grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Techno hasn't spoken at all so far when I'm writing aside from a flash back so this is his first time, yay Technoblade


	4. Silver Hairbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur, tommy, and phil finally enter the story
> 
> techno needs a hairbrush

Wilbur was good at music. His fingers moved effortlessly over the guitar strings entertaining the crowd of young adults listening to his hypnotizing tunes. Sweat gleamed off his brow as he whipped his forehead giving a smile that was mirroring in the sun although it was night. He bowed his head low, like a prince meeting fellow royals, and took his leave for the night.

Coins clanked in his pocket from the gig, he was glad the gold coins were heavy and sagged his pants down slightly, it reminded him how worth it, it was to put up with the bright lights and drunks as he sang his songs. He was a small time musician only doing so at small pubs to help his father with the rent. The capital was lovely, but the capital wasn’t cheap. 

He fumbled for his keys, dropping it one like he usually did. His fingers were too long and bony and often dropped things either breaking them or being lucky by their durable material. He unlocked the door immediately shrugging the brown coat off and placing it onto an old rack.

“WILBUR!” A blur of blonde hair whizzed by and stopped right in front of him almost sending him backwards. 

“What do you want Tommy? Can't you see I’m tired after tonight's gig?” He took a step past the boy, honestly he didn’t normally mind his loud personality too much but he was tired from singing to the locals. Wilbur straightened out his tunic looking for his yellow wool sweater he held so dear.

“Dad just went out to get your sweater from Nikki since she offered to do it for him when he was busy with work!” Tommy yelled unnecessarily loud before hopping down onto the old wooden couch with annoyingly colored lime green pillows, they were cheap for a reason. “Hi I’m Wilbur, I sing and be grumpy!” Wilbur looked over glaring as Tommy laughed loudly to himself. 

“I swear, there’s no off switch with you.” Wilbur groaned running a hand over his face before he sat down next to Tommy. A screen like structure was on a table in front of them. It glowed an odd purple around it as Tommy reached forward flicking a lever next to it. 

Red stone was already dispensing into the screen filling it with color and the usual videos Tommy liked to see was playing. It had taken Phil days to set it up, having only heard of it from Nikki who was Wilbur’s friend. She had some friend who came in and did it for her so Phil had copied the redstone with Nikki’s approval. It was nowhere near as advanced but it did play the tournament. 

There were in-person tournaments in cities not too far but there… there they made Hybrids fight. Which only managed to make everyone angry and sad by the situation at hand. Wilbur was sure they had set them up just to piss off the people in the capital. 

The tournaments that plaid were all old saved recorded visual discs Phil had. When he used to travel a lot he would often sit and record tournaments that all the people involved signed up for and played for fun and glory. 

Wilbur was sure Tommy had memorized every single second of every tournament recording Phil had.

He sunk deeper into the lime green pillows smiling as he saw Tommy copy an uppercut a guy landed on another in the air.

-  
-  
-

“Your hair is matted awfully.” Nikki commented as she stared at the knotted and dirty mess. The pink was hardly visible, actually Nikki had no clue what color the hybrid’s hair was. It looked brown, but a muddy brown all clunked together in certain bits. Techno blamed it on living in a cave and always battling which resulted in blood getting in it. Nikki frowned upon examination. 

“Do you have a brush of any kind?” Techno just stared at her. A brush? In the mountains? Techno had hardly scraped enough things together to be able to clean himself at the bare minimum you think he would have a brush?

He shook his head no to answer her question. Nikki nodded her head in understanding as she bit her lip looking around. Nikki didn’t think she had an extra brush in the house. And the hybrid at the very least deserved his own. Would any shops be open at this time of night? 

“How about we wash it, then I can try and find a brush for you?” Techno’s ears twitched as he stared at her confused. A brush for him? Wash his hair? This felt...like she was being overly kind. Although she was different from the woman back then it still wasn’t wise to trust her. Techno seemed to tense up letting Nikki figure out he wasn’t exactly happy about her statement.

“You can't leave your hair like this.” Nikki earlier had known his name by him softly whispering it out when she found him earlier. Technoblade. Not everyday you hear a name like this but she had heard odder. He didn’t really seem to react to it when she said it. Like he hadn’t been called it in awhile.

Technoblade looked around and saw some weapons hanging on the wall. His energy had been replenished by the food thankfully. I mean as much energy one could get after not sleeping for a ridiculous amount of time. He grabbed a stone dagger raising it to his hair before Nikki could react. 

Techno began to cut random clumps of hair out. Hair that was badly knotted and filled with gunk landed onto the floor as he seemed to get to work. “Woah! Stop!” Techno looked up as Nikki clamored over taking the blade from his hands frantically. “Don’t just cut your hair, it’s salvageable!” He just stared at her. His hair in its current condition reached around his mid back. For some reason watching Techno cut his hair like that made Nikki cringe internally. 

A knock at her door drew Nikki from her situation with Techno.

“Nikki are you in there?” Her eyes widened as she looked to the door. Techno immediately thought she had betrayed him. Told somebody where he was. Who he was. Was here to kill him and get him repeatedly spawn killed. He backed up grabbing an iron sword off the wall. Aiming it to the door. “Nikki I’m here for Wilbur’s sweater! Ah wait are you asleep?” 

Nikki looked even more panicked than before. From Techno to the stranger at the door. Well not a stranger.

-  
-  
\- 

Phil had gone out tired from the day. On his way to Nikki’s house he had actually gotten some things from the store just before he closed. The brown sack tied around his waist had plenty filled in it. Later when he got home he would store it in chests there. The bag held some food for back at home. He had enough already in the fridge to make a meal for everyone but some extra was always needed.

He also had a guitar pick for Wilbur. Wilbur already had some, although he had seen plenty of times him patting around in a hurry before shows not being able to find any.   
Phil had also decided to get a dull wooden dagger. 

Tommy had taken an extreme liking to tournaments and fighting recently. So why not get him something to train with? He had seen him on his trips to the farm wield grabbing sticks and practicing fighting. 

It made Phil happy, and worried. The last thing he wanted was Tommy to get hurt thanks to his wanting to fight, so he might as well learn how to properly fight in case he ever came into a situation. 

He also had a soft silver hairbrush… Well he hadn’t bought it on purpose. The woman at the store had looked at him then at the brush and asked him if he wanted it. He had shrugged with his usual kind smile and she had given it to him. Saying it had been there unbought since she had opened the store. She had tried to sell him a hair braiding booklet but he declined just glad to have got something for free.

Anyway, Phil was now here waiting for Nikki to open up to grab Wilbur’s sweater. Did going to the store lead Nikki to fall asleep? He had called out and heard nothing. The door unlocked.

“Phil.” Nikki’s soft voice came out. As she opened the door. Her bright blue eyes blinked up at Philza’s. He smiled softly at her.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” She shook her head no before opening the door wider. A terrified Hybrid raised an iron sword at Philza and Nikki.

“Put that down right now. Phil is a friend that is very rude!” Techno was taken aback by the sudden commanding tone but Nikki didn’t seem to be joking around. Why would he trust her. But the glare she sent him let him know she was being serious with him and he placed it down. Nikki was nice. She had been nice. Might as well go with it. It was within reach and he now had energy to run.

So why hadn’t he earlier?

He shook his head at the thought as Phil started at Techno. I mean really stared at Techno for a while. He took in the long elf like ears that pointed to hybrid origin. The red colored eyes and hoofed feet also pointed to that as well.

Techno had forgotten to push them away. It was much easier to hide his hooves then the rest of him. It wasn’t a part of him he had to struggle to hide unlike his ears or his eyes. His hooves turned to feet much like earlier. Dirty mountain boots caked in blood and mud. 

Phil was still staring. Not because it was like ‘OH A HYBRID.’ more like an injured panic looking hybrid. Who was dirty and seemed even now to be exhausted. Last thing he expected in Nikki’s house. “Oh sorry I didn’t know you had...guests.”

“I found him in the street after he got in the rose bushes.” Phil tilted his head at Nikki, his eyes going momentarily to her then to Techno. 

“In the rose bushes? He doesn’t seem to be from the capital…” No, no way you were getting that dirty, bloody, and rugged looking from the capital. He must have come inside. His heart twinged as he thought of possibilities. The most possible was a hybrid search for safety of the villages outside of the capital. To escape being captured and tortured. He already seemed to have been through a lot. 

“No I’m pretty sure he is not.” She looked to Techno who only nodded in response still on alert of Phil. Techno felt as though one wrong action from himself would react with him getting hurt and tortured. Would result in the worst of fates for himself. 

Nikki and Phil continued to talk. They seemed to change the subject. Occasionally Phil would look over at Techno as well would Nikki. He watched them paranoid and prepared to flee or fight. What could he do?  
His mind assessed everything he could use in the room.

Possible escape routes. Possible weapons. Anything and Everything. They went into another room as Techno stood their fingers and ears twitching.

He stared at the stairs they disappeared up into. His nerves were on fire as he stepped back onto something. Locks of gross hair left on the ground.

Oh.

Techno looked over picking up a chunk of the hair on the ground. He picked it up from the ground. It wasn’t big or anything but staring at it made him realize how much the color wasn’t visible. Pink hair was something he remembered the men had described him by. 

A description on him of a wanted poster that had dropped from the inventory of one of the men who came to kill him: pink haired hybrid, royal clothing, around 6 feet tall. High reward.

He hadn’t found a mirror yet and he was sort of afraid of what he would find if he looked into one. He found a metal tin he assumed was the garbage from the contents and the smell. Techno dropped it inside staring at it. 

Phil and Nikki had come downstairs. Phil was now holding Wilbur’s yellow sweater smiling as Nikki held a silver hairbrush. “This is just what I needed thank you Phil.” Phil had nodded his head smiling. He looked to Techno again and smiled his usual kind and gentle smile. Technoblade took a step back.

Phill for some reason felt guilty over that reaction as he turned to Nikki. “Thank you. If you need any help I’m here for you. I’ll see you later have a good night Nikki. And to your friend as well.” With that Techno herd the opening and closing of a door. 

Phil was gone as he turned to Nikki who sighed.

“Alright let’s try this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the way I wrote this chapter I'll eventually rewrite it!


	5. Floral Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bath.
> 
> A more light hearted chapter.

Technoblade felt the material of the shorts in his hand. Nikki had insisted on a bath upon realizing Phil had seen a filthy bloody Hybrid in her home hanging out. Tomorrow they would head to a center to get him all checked out, she said. He had his objection but atleast a bath would be nice. At the cave he had barely any time to take baths let alone the resources. But he wasn’t completely insane, he had managed to make makeshift showers to find some way of cleanliness.

Now that didn’t matter. There was an actual nice bath with hot water and sweet smelling soap. Techno was to change into these shorts and a short sleeved shirt. So Nikki could at least help him with the mess that was his hair. His fingers were actually still somewhat damaged but healed greatly thanks to the food. They would still need intense bandages but it hurt less. The shorts were a thin material as well as the shirt. Something old and cheap.

Techno pulled the shirt over his head. He felt vulnerable. His scars were completely on display as well as his injuries. He was thin and his tiredness made him seem even more lifeless. He grabbed his royal cape hanging it over his shoulders.

Yes.

Yes he was going to wear it in a bath.

Techno turned the knob on the little room he had been supplied. The room he had been supplied was very small, dark, and cold. He loved it. It both reminded him and did not remind him of the cave. The darkness, the cool draft, and the small room were all reminding him of the cave, but the happiness, thankfulness, and comfiness made it so much more like here. Like Nikki. 

Techno had yet to sleep, after Phil left Nikki had said she was gonna draw him a warm bath and she had gone to do so giving him the clothes. The room had a bed but...he still couldn’t trust her that much. No, never that much. 

He stepped into the hallway as Nikki came out of a room at the other end. “The bath is all ready now.” Nikki wanted to say something about him wearing a cape, but she stopped herself. If it brought him comfort it brought him comfort. Techno nodded his head as he then entered the nice bathroom. He hesitantly reached forward sticking his hand into the hot water of the bath.

It was lovely, just like he thought it would be. The soap was strong, perhaps not as flowery as he was looking forward too but it was lovely all the same. His ears seemed to perk up then softly go back. His eyes stared at the reflection of the water, specifically at Nikki moving around behind him getting stuff situated it seemed.   
His eyes never left the reflection. He was tense, so very tense with anxiety and what could happen if he let his guard down. 

Nikki motioned for Techno to go into the bath. “No rush, but feel free to get in.” She had quite the challenge to tackle Techno's hair now. 

Technoblade just stared at the hot water before stepping into the bath. It was lovely. So lovely. He felt his body grow sluggish as his ears twitched. His other leg lifted as he placed it into the bath. It felt so nice. Like a warm hug as he then sat down closing his eyes as he sank into the liquid. 

His nose remained above the water but his cape and hair floated above it. Techno’s crown had long been placed down in that small room he had now. Right now, Techno was relaxing in all the best ways. Nikki raised the silver brush as Techno then looked over at her. 

“I’m going to take care of your hair first. Then, you can clean up on your own alright?” Technoblade just blinked at Nikki then nodded his head as she gave him a sweet smile. Techno’s ears would not stop twitching here and there. Mostly from happiness it seemed of the water. As relaxed as he was, as per usual, he was still making sure he was able to fight if needed and keep an eye on Nikki’s movement.

A bottle was unscrewed as a purple substance began to cover his hair and drip into the water of the tub. Oh. He tried to grab the soap as it entered the tub. He gently blew on some as he raised it to his hand, and bubbles began to fly around him. Techno’s ears pointed upwards as he stared at them moving around. One floated close to his nose and popped right in front of his face making him flinch. 

Nikki giggled as the hybrid stared at them. Nikki wasn’t sure if he was just curious or found joy in looking at them. Techno raised his finger out of the soapy water popping another bubble as his ears twitched in delight.

Nikki then got to work. 

Gently she began to massage Techno’s head to soap in as best she could. At first it was relaxing for Techno until she began to go harder. Nikki soon realized that doing it gently and slowly was not going to get any dirt out at all. Her hands worked tirelessly trying to really get in there. Techno made no complaints, his ears twitched a whole lot though and he squeezed his eyes closed. Slowly mud and clumps of disgust washed away. Nikki had grabbed a bucket and dumped it on Techno’s hair to help the process. 

It took Nikki a very little amount of time to realize that Techno’s hair had a pink hue to it. RIght now it was still covered in a layer of dirt, but it was unmistakable as pink. Techno could feel her pause and he stared at the reflection at her. She just seemed to be staring at his hair. “I didn’t know your hair was pink.” Techno just shrugged and grunted in response to Nikki’s statement. “It’s a pretty color.” She hummed as she continued to clean as Techno blinked. Something was pretty about him? He just seemed to bring his coat closer, a bit embarrassed by that. He doesn’t think he had ever heard someone say that. 

Technoblade nodded his head as Nikki continued to work on his hair. Eventually, his hair was clean. Techno grabbed a strand of his hair. It was tangled but a dark pink color. He hadn’t seen what color his hair was in awhile. His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as he stared at it. Nikki got out another bottle.

This one was a white soapy liquid. “This is a conditioner, it’ll make it easier to untangle your hair.” She began to place it into Techno’s hair. She used more than she would normally, but that was to be expected with knots that Techno had. It was perfect, a stronger floral scent than the shampoo.

Nikki grabbed the silver hairbrush as she leaned back. Techno noticed something silver in the reflection. His eyes widened as he turned around at lightning speed. She was betraying him. Nikki was gonna attack him with the silver dagger she had. Techno raised his hand, soapy and wet, and latched his hand onto Nikki’s wrist stopping what he thought was her attack. 

The tension was palpable as Techno’s eyes seemed to almost shake with intensity. His eyes were on her stunned face, as he then looked back over to the would be weapon.

It was the hairbrush of course. 

He immediately dropped her hand like he had been burnt and scooted back in the tub slamming his back into the wall. Techno put a hand over his mouth as he stood up prepared to bolt before Nikki also stood up and raised her hands as if to say stop. 

“Technoblade I’m not here to hurt you, I’m sorry I should’ve said what I was grabbing so you wouldn’t be so scared.” Technoblade’s face only scrunched up upon her words. No, he wasn’t scared of her; he was ashamed of his actions. Nikki wasn’t that lady back then. He had already told himself this multiple times but it seemed his own words had yet to sink into truth to his mind. 

If he trusted her she would only stab him in the back, but it seemed all it had been was the kindest gesture he could think of now. He sank down in the water grabbing his knees. “No..” He muttered out, he wanted to tell her he didn’t fear her, but even then he knew it wasn’t true. “It is...not your fault.”

At least he could say that much. Say that truth, that still made her expression turn to a soft sadness. Nikki’s hand raised holding the brush. “May I brush your hair Technoblade.” He looked up and nodded his head slowly. He moved over turning around. His shoulders were tense now. She softly began to pull the brush through Techno’s hair. The knots were so hard to get undone.

Over and over again she combed over the same spot. The knot seemed too stubborn to come undone with the soft brush. He almost wanted to tell her to stop and just leave his hair knotted. But she kept on, not slowing done and being just as gentle as steady all the way through. Nikki hummed softly as Techno continued to just sit there in the tub. It was a lulling melody, Techno of course had never heard it. But the tenderness of the tones made it feel like he ought to have heard it. In the happy moments of his life. 

Nikki moved on to the next knot as Technoblade soon noticed she had untangled a part of his hair. His hair that seemed impossible to fix and seemed to be stuck that way. By softly going along, never cutting it out of his hair out of frustration. Or ripping it out of it’s knotted form and damaging his hair. 

He smiled softly as she continued.

-

-

-

“Time for you too to get to bed now.” Phil looked at Wilbur and Tommy. Wilbur who nodded his head actually wanting to go to bed after a long day and Tommy groaned loudly. 

“DADZAAA.” Tommy yelled annoyed and leaned back crossing his arms. “I don’t want tooooo.”

Phil laughed his usual laugh as he looked at Tommy than over at Wilbur. Wilbur hummed. “Nikki did a good job washing this thing. It’s so soft and smells great.” Phil nodded. “I believe she used some potion mix her friend made. I have it too, you know you can use it whenever.” Wilbur nodded smiling. “Nikki had a new friend over.” 

“Oh are they staying with her?” Wilbur asked, curious.

“It seems so, they seemed to be covered in dirt and blood so that didn’t exactly seem good.” That piqued Tommy's interest.

“Do you think they’re a fighter then!” Phil shrugged.

“Could be. They grabbed a sword when they saw me so they were on alert and seemed to hold it well..” Tommy only seemed more interested as Wilbur nodded along. “Hmm they wore this fancy outfit that had blood and was dirty as I said earlier. They were a hybrid, I couldn’t really tell where they were injured but the way they held the sword led me to believe their hands were injured.” Wilbur nodded.

“From the outer villages maybe?” 

Phil nodded his head in response. “My guess as well. They seemed tired.” Tommy only seemed even more excited.

“Of course Dadza would be able to tell if someone was injured or not based on how they hold a sword! So cool! Ah hopefully we can meet this person soon!” Tommy yelled happily. 

“Ah maybe. If they are staying with Nikki then most likely we will.” Phil smiled as Tommy cheered. “Now to bed.” 

Tommy groaned again just like earlier as he shuffled to his bed room begrudgingly. Wilbur said a good night to Philza. Phil smiled as he took off his hat. 

He couldn’t help but think about that Hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit slow going over more relationships and Techno and Nikki. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY SUPPORT <3333333

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my first fanfiction! I'm sorry it's so short and the pacing is kind of weird! :) comments appreciated !!!


End file.
